DC-DC converters are often used to provide efficient transfer of energy from a source of DC voltage to a load. However, if an output voltage from the DC-DC converter must be changed rapidly, analog circuitry may be used to help provide the output voltage. As a result, efficiency of the DC-DC converter may be reduced. Thus, there is a need for an efficient DC-DC converter that supports a rapidly changing output voltage.